Existing known awning mounting rack, referring to FIG. 1, comprises four stand columns 10′, the top end of each stand column 10′ is disposed with a fixation set 11′ fixedly, each stand column 10′ is slidably disposed with a slide set 12′; a first folding bracket 20′ is pivoted and disposed between the fixation sets 11′ and the slide sets 12′ of two adjacent stand columns 10′; each stand column 10′ is connected to a top holder 30′, the top holder 30′ comprises a first pole 31′, a second pole 32′ and a support pole 33′, one end of the first pole 31′ is rotatably connected to one end of the second pole 32′, the other end of the first pole 31′ is pivot joint to the fixation set 11′, both ends of the support pole 33′ are respectively pivot joint to the slide set 12′ and a non-end portion of the first pole 31′; the other ends of the second poles 32′ are pivot joint to a top set 40′. This kind of awing mounting rack has only one top point, so that it has some problems: 1. the internal space is small; 2. the packing size is large due to the folding length of the first pole and the second pole; 3. the strength and the stability of the awning mounting rack are needed to be improved.